<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chalk by Woodwind_Flute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870121">Chalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodwind_Flute/pseuds/Woodwind_Flute'>Woodwind_Flute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rated for mildly spicy kissing, the second chapter of this is going to be explicit so if you prefer this pairing sfw read it now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodwind_Flute/pseuds/Woodwind_Flute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever....” Tori repeats, fully intending to get the rest of the sentence out and losing his nerve partway. “Y’know.”</p>
<p>“I know?” Hajime asks, tilting his head and blinking.</p>
<p>Tori takes a determined breath, and holds it tight in the front of his chest. “Have you ever kissed a boy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you’re wondering where Yuzuru is in all this know that he has simply fallen into a hole of plot convenience so he can’t interrupt Tori having his own boy-kissing adventures. Worry not, the hole has air conditioning and is playing his favorite music.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts on a day that Hajime has class duty and Tori is freed from the student council room at a reasonable hour, sending him by the 2B classroom just in time to watch Hajime lean out the window to beat erasers. A quick survey of the rest of the room reveals nobody else inside so Tori lets himself in, setting his bag down quietly at the door and leaving the door half-shut behind him.</p>
<p>“Hajime?” He calls, making his way around the desks and towards the windows.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tori-kun!” Hajime replies, animated but slightly muted by the walls, and followed by immediate coughing caused by inhaling chalk dust.</p>
<p>“Hajime!” Tori squawks, running over and grabbing the back of Hajime’s jacket to keep him from falling out.</p>
<p>Hajime tips back in with a little pulling, and despite the way he shakes with the coughs fortunately appears to have maintained his grip on the erasers. Tori pulls them out of his hands and sets them on a desk near the window, waiting anxiously until Hajime’s breathing seems a little more regular.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Tori asks, once the coughing stops.</p>
<p>Hajime sighs to test his breath, and clears his throat before speaking. “Yes, I’m fine.” He sounds a little hoarse and is a little dusty, so Tori pulls his sweater sleeves over the heels of his hands so he can wipe Hajime off somewhat. “Oh, thank you.”</p>
<p>Tori finishes his cursory wipe and runs his fingers through Hajime’s bangs a few times. “Don’t thank me for that, it’s my fault anyway.” He dusts his sleeves together to get some of the chalk dust off of them. “There.”</p>
<p>“Thank you regardless.” Hajime says. “Are you done with the student council?”</p>
<p>“I am!” Tori beams. “We got done pretty quickly today. Are you working?”</p>
<p>Hajime shakes his head, sending a little dusting of chalk into the air from his hair fluttering. “No, just class duty. Yuta-kun has been out on a job all day so it’s just me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tori taps his toe on the ground. “Do you maybe want me to hang out then? I have some time before the drivers get me. I can help too to make up for making you breathe chalk dust.”</p>
<p>Hajime claps his hands together, nothing short of delighted. “That would be great! Here, I can show you what to do.”</p>
<p>It quickly becomes very obvious that Hajime is significantly better at cleaning and most other items related to a typical class duty than Tori, but he is a patient teacher and between the two of them the classroom is in an acceptable state quickly. Once everything is swept and put away Hajime returns to his desk to start packing his bag, and Tori slides into the desk right behind him, fidgeting with the keychains on his phone and swinging his feet so they tap on the floor.</p>
<p>Hajime tucks his hair behind his ear so it stays out of his face as he leans to grab something on the other side of the desk, and something about the way he does it and the way it makes the light reflect off of his cheek reminds Tori of a question he’s been meaning to ask.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hajime, have you ever...” Tori trails off, gaze flicking to his fingers twisting Momo’s arms up and down to avoid looking directly at Hajime.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Have I ever?” Hajime asks, pausing in putting his things back into his bag.</p>
<p>“Have you ever....” Tori repeats, fully intending to get the rest of the sentence out and losing his nerve partway. “Y’know.”</p>
<p>“I know?” Hajime asks, tilting his head and blinking.</p>
<p>Tori takes a determined breath, and holds it tight in the front of his chest. “Have you ever kissed a boy.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Hajime replies, putting his book back on the table with a sigh of moderate relief. “Yes! Yes I have. Goodness, I was worried you were going to ask me something scary.” Tori mutters something under his breath, and Hajime continues. “Tori-kun have you ever kissed a boy?”</p>
<p>Tori sighs as if to gather his nerve, then sits up and tucks Momo-kun away, latching his fingers and pressing his hands into the desk. “No. I haven’t. And I kind of wanted to ask if maybe...”</p>
<p>Hajime waits when Tori trails off this time, giving Tori his full attention. The quiet amusement in his eyes is more than a little unnerving.</p>
<p>“I could try.” Tori finishes, pressing his fingers against each other so he doesn’t pull out something to fidget with. “With you. Or well more like we could try together but I guess it’s not really trying for you if you’ve done it before.” Tori blurts. “But you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“I do!” Hajime says, hitting him with a smile that complements the mid-afternoon sun. “Tori-kun I would love to, that sounds fun. Give me just a second.”</p>
<p>He turns back to his desk and finishes putting his books into his bag, clipping it closed so he can pull it off the desk and out of sight. Tori tries to follow the cue, but since he’s not at his own desk and his bag is at the door ends up mostly trying to not stare at Hajime too hard. Once they’re both settled Hajime turns back to him, turning around in the chair completely and sitting so it’s only Tori’s chosen empty desktop between them.</p>
<p>“So,” Hajime says, afternoon light casting across his face, “Is there a particular way you’d like to try first?”</p>
<p>Tori swallows. “Just like this is fine I think.” The slight physical barrier between them makes him feel a little more secure, and sitting seems advantageous in case this gets really embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Okay! Then should I,” Hajime says, resting his arms on the desk and leaning closer, “Like this?”</p>
<p>Hajime has moved less than two inches, but Tori is suddenly mentally stuck on perceiving his lips (thinner than Tori’s, but perfectly cupid’s-bow shaped). Tori nods, feeling his cheeks light up pink. “Yes. Like that.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s eyelids start to lower as he approaches, and Tori is leaning forward to meet him halfway when he realizes he’s forgotten something. “Ah wait, one last thing.” Hajime pauses, deadly close. “This isn’t like a confession or anything.” Tori adds, nerves prickling at the novelty of being able to feel someone else’s breath this close to his face. “Just to be clear.”</p>
<p>“Oh I didn’t think it was.” Hajime says, smiling as he crawls one hand across the table so he can intermingle his fingers with Tori’s. “I think a confession from you would be much more romantic.”</p>
<p>Tori doesn’t get to consider the implications of that, because Hajime connects in the next breath.</p>
<p><i>His lips are soft</i> is the first thought that makes it across Tori’s brain. Hajime is soft in general; his lips, the spot where their faces press into each other’s, the pads of the fingers that unravel Tori’s tightly clenched hand. Hajime‘s free hand comes up to Tori’s cheek and coaxes him to tilt his head a little further to the side so they can slot closer together, and Tori gasps quietly at the sensation.</p>
<p>They pause for a tenth of a second, pulling an inch back to take a breath. Tori’s eyes flick half-open and then suddenly shut again when Hajime redoubles, tipping Tori’s head back and running his thumb down Tori’s jaw so it falls slightly open. The sensation of them breathing the same air is almost too much, and Tori hears himself make a very telling noise that makes Hajime squeeze harder on the hand that’s still on the table.</p>
<p>Tori’s hand clamps on top of Hajime’s wrist when the slamming of his pulse gets to be too much to think over and Hajime breaks the kiss, backing away a few inches but hovering close as Tori’s eyes slowly blink open and refocus.</p>
<p>Hajime’s lips look wet, a little swollen, and very inviting. “So, how was it?”</p>
<p>Tori’s toes feel numb. He can feel his pulse in his neck, thrumming hummingbird-quick and sending little tingles to the tips of his fingers. He licks his own lips, and realizes he must not have been as thorough with the chalk as he thought he was earlier. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hajime tilts his head. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>The embarrassment of having said something stupid makes Tori’s brain come up with a more sensible response as he releases his grip on Hajime’s wrist. “I liked it, it was good. You’re a good kisser.”</p>
<p>Hajime giggles. “Thank you! I’ve had some practice. You’re a good kisser too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Far be it from Tori to doubt a compliment, but he still feels a little unsteady so it was probably not his best form. Hajime waits patiently while he recovers, flexing and rearranging his fingers so they’re more innocently wrapped in Tori’s than before.</p>
<p>“So,” Hajime says, tapping his fingers on the back of Tori’s hand. “Who’s the person you like?”</p>
<p>Tori sputters, slapping his free hand on the table. “Nobody! Who said I liked anybody!”</p>
<p>“Oh, well I thought…” Hajime trails off, leaning his head into his hand. “I thought since you were asking that you liked someone but wanted to see if you like kissing boys, right?”</p>
<p>Tori feels his face flush anew. “It’s not like that! I just,” He huffs. “I just wanted to try. I don’t like anybody or anything like that.”</p>
<p>Hajime looks deeply suspicious, but decides to let Tori get away with it. “Well, then I’m sorry for assuming.” Hajime says, unlacing his fingers from Tori’s so he can pick up his bag. “Do you want to go out to the front now?”</p>
<p>Tori looks at his bag across the room, and pushes himself up from the desk. “Yeah, they’ll probably be here soon.”</p>
<p>Hajime links his pointer finger with Tori’s once Tori has his bag on his shoulder, letting their hands swing together as he asks an unrelated question about school, and by the time they’re at the bottom of the stairs they’re chatting like usual and Tori feels close to normal. Hajime offers to break the link of their fingers once they’re in the courtyard, but Tori tightens his hold and they stay attached while they cross the paths that lead to the school gate.</p>
<p>Once they’re there the wait is short, and Hajime turns when Tori’s car pulls up, wrapping Tori into a close hug and squeezing him tight. Tori startles a bit, but hugs him back after a brief hesitation, and they pull away at the same time.</p>
<p>“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Hajime asks, squeezing gently on Tori’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Tori sighs, annoyed but also not about to throw a fit where people can see him. “Yes, I know.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Hajime hugs him again, letting Tori go entirely after a quick squeeze. “I had fun today. I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p>
<p>“Yup, tomorrow!” Tori replies, waving as Hajime turns to go.</p>
<p>The door to the car pops open when Hajime is a short distance away and Tori lets himself in, passing his bag forward and pulling his phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>Hajime waves when he sees Tori’s car pass by on his walk, and Tori presses a finger to his bottom lip, feeling the texture of chalk dust separating his skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed. My name is flute, and my twitter @ is <a href="https://twitter.com/woodwindflute">@WoodwindFlute</a>. I like Tori way too much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>